


Angst Regis hcs

by Goblin_Dusy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy
Summary: Not enough blood talk so :)
Relationships: None





	Angst Regis hcs

"Everyone has a dark past. What determines it not haunting you in the future, is how you act in the present. "  
-VicThor  
\----  
"I would drink the freshly squeezed blood of an infant. I know I can't, but I hope that its velvety taste will send me to sleep."  
-What Regis wrote in his diary.  
\----

His friends knew of his dark past, the clan was just as blood-soaked with him. The clan's blood lust might have fueled Regis, it was more than just to fit in. More than just lust. It was a love, a tango, a forever twirl, and twist. At first, it did start as higher social status, simple and tame. 

Then through time, it worsened an addiction that started to get infected. Something that hurt his friends dearly soon would cost his chance at love. Something that made him cruel. How do the men, the very polite ones call him in that state or even now? A monster, a blood-sucking freak. Being intoxicated by the liquid of life. Chi, iron and water, or better known as blood. Only monsters let it spill out and sometimes drink it like a fine wine. 

Odd how being born to such purity to only be grown in toxicity. Grown-up, slaying the black and white. The grey too. Barely born, born, the young, the grown, the old, he's drank from them all. Killed them all. Some were quick kills but some, if not most ended in pain and suffering. All the lives Regis took were all gore and bloody nightmares. And it haunts him. The gore and the buzz. It drives him to almost insanity. 

But thank any deity, if any or all, that life has brought his friend Dettlaff in his life. For he'd struggle far worse then he does now. His friend seemed so much pure then he is, dares I say he envying that too. But his friend has killed and drank before. Though a different mindset than his. 

Yet he's changing for the best, a new start, old ashes to sweep. Though not a newborn or a new soul but a learning person. A recovering addict who has a new goal. But a fear that nags him forever. What happens if he encounters blood again? Will he still be able to control himself? Regis can only hope, and that's what he'll do.


End file.
